Carrots
by umi4ever
Summary: After the party, Nina finds Eddie concussed in the living room, not really himself. Let's see what happens. Oneshot. Implied Peddie. Based of an RP with my friend.  I was Eddie, she was Nina


Disclaimer: I own HOA just as much as I own an award for sports. I'm asthmatic. And anemic.

So, a few things I'd like you to know before reading: I do not ship NinaXEddie. This one-shot is meant to depict them as having a sort of "brother-and-sister relationship, not a romantic one. This fic is meant to be funny. It's also meant to make light of the whole season finale and all.

Summary: After the party, Nina finds Eddie concussed in the living room, not really himself. Let's see what happens. Oneshot. Implied Peddie.

Oh yeah, and Nickelodeon? Here's a message for you: You can't dramatically end the second season of a series with an episode of Fred. Seriously.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eddie. Patricia told me about your head, how are you feeling?" Nina asked, gently, frowning with concern, as she approached him. The little party had been over for about an hour. "What was the last thing you can remember?" He stopped stumbling aimlessly around the living room, and stared at Nina. She could tell it was bad; he was paler than usual and his pupils were pretty dilated.<p>

"Remember?" he asked, shooting her a blank expression. He then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No, there _are_ no more bananas, I ATE them all."

"Wh-what?" Nina asked, raising a brow. She sighed, realizing he didn't know what he was saying. Then, it hit her. There were some things that really _couldn't _be forgotten. "Eddie, do you remember anything about an Osirian?" He stopped his aimless stumbling for a moment and seemed to be thinking about something. Somehow, his stumbling had led them into the kitchen.

"That's me, right?" he asked, confused. Nina let out a sigh of relief.

"Correct."

"I still don't know what it means, though, the carrots wouldn't tell me." Nina's eyes bulged a little and she tried not to laugh.

"Carrots? Eddie, carrots don't talk in the first place," she struggled to get out, biting her lower lip. Eddie didn't respond, but stared at blankly, as if she was out of her mind. It just went on like that for a few seconds, him staring at her and her awkwardly staring back. She finally sighed and looked down at him with more concern.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, there, Eddie." He seemed to brighten up at this comment, just a little bit.

"Yeah, I remember hitting my head," he said, thinking. After a few seconds in deep thought he yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. He then promptly lied down in the middle of the kitchen floor. It was Nina's turn to stare blankly, this time.

"Uhmm…Eddie? What are you doing laying in the middle of the kitchen floor?" she asked, smiling, like a therapist helping a patient would.

"I'm napping, shh!" He replied sternly, closing his eyes. Nina just shrugged in surprise. Not even a half a minute later, though, his craziness had started up again.

"Where did my blanket go? It's cold in here," he whined. "And my pillow?" Nina raised a brow again, and was about to question him, when she realized what he meant. He thought he was actually napping in his bed. At this point, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, falling to the floor and nearly rolling around, holding her sides because she was laughing so much. Eddie was oblivious to it, he just frowned and rolled over, facing the floor. "It's really harrrrd..." He then sighed, and when he inhaled afterward, he took in some dust from the floor, causing him to sneeze. "And dusty, too." Nina bit her lip, trying to stay in control once again.

"Maybe its because you're laying on the floor." Eddie gave her the look again, before actually looking around at his surroundings.

"…oh." Nina had to try to contain her laughter again at this point. Eddie slowly got to his feet and stumbled down the hallway to his room, saluting Nina as he passed her by and mumbling incoherently. Nina smiled and walked to the fridge.

"Talking carrots?" she asked herself as she got an apple and bit into it, laughing quietly.

* * *

><p>Hope I could brighten up your day after an anti-climatic finale with the same exact ending as the year before!<p> 


End file.
